Unwanted Interruptions
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Oneshot  Tails has an important message for Sonic but he keeps being interrupted, mainly by Sonic himself, who simply cannot take Tails' news seriously.


"Sonic," Tails panted, "Wait up Sonic, I have news."

Sonic stopped immediately; he could tell b y the tone of Tails' voice that it was important. Standing there, he waited for Tails to catch his breath. "What is it li'l buddy?"

"It's ... about," Tails breathed heavily, his paws pressed against his thighs.

"What?" Sonic asked eager to know, and unwilling to wait for Tails. He wouldn't admit it, but it was his fault Tails was out of breath. Sonic knew Tails was after him, and had intentionally dashed through twelve zones, at full speed no less. The blue hedgehog figured the fox needed the exercise.

"It's about Eggman," Tails finally said, "he's..."

"... Got stuck in his silly Egg-Mobile?" Sonic interrupted.

"No," Tails answered, "He's..."

"... Fallen and he can't get up?"

"No, Eggman's trying to..."

"Find a cure for his baldness?" Sonic retorted a third time. He was having too much fun interrupting to let Tails tell him anything.

"No," Tails said, trying to suppress a laugh, "he's trying to find a way to gather..."

"... Enough cakes to fill his insatiable hunger," Sonic said mimicking a classic horror monster. "Rarrgh, me Eggman, me hungries!"

Tails broke down laughing. He physically couldn't tell Sonic, sonic simply wouldn't let him, coming up with sillier and sillier ways to end his sentences. Neither of them noticed the creature that was approaching them from behind.

"Maybe he's just trying to find a magnifying glass," Sonic laughed, "so he can finally look at his..."

"There you are Sonic," a green cat interrupted, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sonic turned around to properly look at this cat. She was a standard anthro, usual conjoined eyes, and normal fur, nothing excessively out of the ordinary. Well, except the wings, and the shiny eyes, and the fact that she seemed to be floating ethereally. Other than that, she was perfectly normal.

"Can I help you miss?" Sonic asked politely. He wasn't entirely sure who she was, but as a world renowned hero, who had saved the world so many times he'd need to grow three extra arms just to count them all on his fingers, he was quite used to being recognised by everyone.

"Hah," she laughed, "Oh Sonic, you and your jokes."

"Umm?"

"Don't be silly, it's me, Dawn." The cat replied, grabbing hold of the hedgehogs arm affectionately.

Sonic pulled his arm away from hers. Again, this was something he was used to, though not from flying demon cats.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" the cat asked, a confused look across her face, "This is no way to treat your girlfriend."

Loud klaxons blared getting the immediate attention of all three of the anthros. Sonic, Tails, and Dawn all looked around excitedly at each other as brightly coloured balloons and almost as brightly coloured confetti fell from the sky.

"Congratulations Dawn," an unseen voice cried out in a cheerful manner, "you are the one millionth fan character to believe you're in a relationship with an actual cast member.

Dawn shrieked in joy, jumping around in excitement. Sonic and Tails both approached her enthusiastically, no longer wary of the cat and shook her hand. Sonic presented her with a medium sized trophy, while Tails presented her with a large novelty cheque written in her name.

"You win the grand prize," the announcer continued, "one hundred thousand, cash, and the title of One Millionth Fan character Relationship Nobody Cares About. How do you feel?"

"I'm speechless," Dawn said, unaware of the contradiction in those two words, "I can't believe it's me. I always knew I was special, I was written to be such, but not like this."

Dawn graciously took her prizes and left. Her story was nearly over, she wasn't needed much longer, and she was content to leave so the story could reach its anti-climactic conclusion.

"So what was I saying?" Tails asked Sonic.

"You were telling me about Eggman," Sonic said, as he watched Dawn fly off out of the story forever.

"Oh right," Tails nodded, "Yeah he's built a device to try and find..."

"... Yet another god that will turn against him?"

"No," Tails sighed, "He's trying to build..."

"... An exercise bike; to help him lose weight?" Sonic interrupted yet again, "could you imagine his blubber trying to peddle. No scratch that, would you even want to imagine that?"

"Not really," Tails said gagging, "He's trying to..."

"... Build a time machine, so he can go back in time and stop himself from building a time machine?"

"Hey Sonic," a large purple fox said courteously.

"Oh," Sonic said awkwardly, "err, we already gave the prize for the millionth fan character romance."

The fox giggled, "I know that," she smiled, "I'm here for Tails."

Another klaxon went off, again getting the attention of the three of them.

"Congratulations," the announcer beckoned again," you are the two millionth fan character to try to be in a relationship with Tails!"


End file.
